Keeper of the Flame
by tigereyequatrz
Summary: Anastasia Flame. Keeper of the flame. She dosnt know her true power. and there's a prophecy arising.


Chapter 1: When I Awoke…

I didn't know where I was. It was dark, but warm. I felt safe. As I opened my eyes I saw flames. I sat up and looked around. I was in in a cave. Flames danced around me in small patches. There was a reflecting pool. I crawled over to it and looked at my reflection. I had black hair and orange cat-like eyes. I looked at my cloths. Black pants, a flame orange shirt, and a black shawl. I tried to stand and walk. I fell. I eventually walked out of the cave and looked at the night sky.

The stars were beautiful and bright. It was the moon that caught my attention. It was full and so big it seemed to fill the sky. Then I saw him. He was sitting in an old oak tree. He had white hair and pale skin. "Well, north was right" he said coolly, looking at me with electric blue eyes "a new sprite has risen." He drifted down and walked over to me. "Sprite? Um, I don't understand. Who are you? "I asked. He chuckled "My name is Jack Frost, I'm a frost sprite and a guardian, and who are you?" he was circling me now. "Um, I think I'm a fire sprite, but I'm not sure I have a name." my face got warm as he touched my neck. "Hmm, I think I should take you to North, he could help you." He grabbed my hand. "Help me what? And who's North?!" he looked at me "North is the leader of the guardians" he paused and gave me a mischievous look "and he is going to help give you your name!" we quickly took off into the air.

Over the rush of wind he yell "Just warning you now, north can be intimidating at first, but he's a great guy!" Within a few hours we were at the majestic North Pole and heading inside a giant palace. "Oh North I'm home!" jack yelled jokingly. I heard yelling and laughing when we entered a giant living space. "Jack where have you been? The meeting started 20 minutes ago." A tough grandpa looking man came up us. "Sorry I got a little" he pushed me foreword "sidetracked." He finished smiling. The man looked at me. "Is this her?" he asked jack. "She matches the description and she was in the location." Jack said. "Well then," he looked at me "I am north," he pointed to an over-sized bunny and a girl with humming bird wings and feather "That is Easter bunny and tooth fairy" the pointed to a yellow figure in the corner "and that is sand man." North looked over to where the sand man was "Geez," he whispered than began to loudly say "Sandy, SANDY! Wake up! We have new visitor!" sand man immediately woke up and drifted over to shake my hand "What is your name girly?" Bunny asked "I don't have one, or at least I don't think I do. I don't remember anything from before a few hours ago." I said. "That's why I brought here, you see she's a fire sprite." Jack said flipping his bangs out of his face. "Well ten let's give her a name!" north said. The names began with penny, dourly, Casper, and kept going until I heard "Anastasia?" I said curiously. North laughed "You like? She was a Russian princess from long ago." He explained. "I love it!" I exclaimed. "Then it's settled we shall call you Anastasia! Ana for short!" North laughed and welcomed me to the new world I would soon help protect and provide.

One day (about a week after my name was given) north pulled me aside and into his work shop. "North is something wrong?" I said worried. North didn't bring anyone in his work shop unless it was important or private. "Ana, something is happening. Something that has to do with you." He turned and picked up a black orb from a shelf. "Do you know what this is?" he shook the orb and images made of black sand began appearing. "Isn't it a seeing orb?" Jack had told me about this orb before, they could give hints about the feature. "Yes, and last night it began glowing." North said placing the orb in my hands. "Did it give you a message?!" I asked excitedly. "Yes, but I'm afraid it wasn't a good message." He sighs and sits in his chair. "Shake the orb." I look wearily at the orb then shake it. The black sand starts to form into a picture. "Is that… me?" I ask. The picture forms into a girl who has a flame in her hand. The picture keeps going though, the girl is next to a man, the man then dose something to the girl, and he tackles her. I quickly drop the orb, shocked. "pitch." I whisper. "Yes, I fear pitch is back and he's after you for some reason." He picks up the orb and places on the shelf again. Then I hear the door open and see jack. "North Zephyr, Cupid, and Time are back!" he tells north excitedly. "We will continue later. "He tells me. "Who's Zephyr?" I ask jack as we walk down the stairs to the commons room. "An old friend of mine. He's the keeper of the wind." He tells me flashing his snow white smile, making me blush a little. I spot him imiedently, and something clicks in my mind. "He looks familiar. But from where?" I think. "Jack! Buddy how you doing?!" he and jack exchange a weird hand shake. Zephyr looks at me "wow! Casey?! Is that you?!" he looks at me. "Um, who's Casey?" I ask looking around. "Case, it's me. Tadashi! You knew me before I became a keeper." He says taking my shoulders. I was about to say something when a memory comes to me. A little boy that looks like Zephyr is running and laughing "come on Casey!" he says in a happy voice. Then it all comes back to me. "Tadashi?! Tadashi Hamada?!" I say hugging him. "You remember!" he hugs me tighter. "You two know each other?!" Jack says surprised. "From our past life! We were best friends!" I say. Then I realized something. "My death. I remember how I died." I say sadly. "You do? How? How'd you die?" tooth says placing a hand on my shoulder. "I...I was….Murdered." I say quietly. They all gasp. "Murdered. By who?!" Zephyr asks. "I can't remember the full name but he looked a lot like…. Pitch." I say


End file.
